


Discovering the Secret

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-24
Updated: 2008-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-07 05:45:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1887177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Discovering the Secret

Title: Discovering the Secret  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: R  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/profile)[**snarry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/)'s challenge: #137: Oil and Water  
Warning(s): AU in that Snape is VERY alive. *g*  
A/N: Harry presents a formidable argument.  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Discovering the Secret

~

“This cannot work,” Severus gasped.

Harry ignored that, instead lowering himself onto Severus’ prick. “Maybe not,” he panted, eyes half-closed as he began to move rhythmically.

“We’re opposites,” Severus argued. “Adversaries. Slytherin and Gryffindor, oil and water--” He groaned, thrusting upward in response to Harry’s riding.

“They say...opposites attract,” Harry whispered, speeding up.

“They also say...misery makes strange bedfellows,” Severus murmured.

Harry clenched his arse, smirking as Severus moaned. “Are you saying you’re miserable?”

Severus’ eyes narrowed. “Not at the moment.”

“So the secret is to have plenty of sex.” Harry smiled. “I think we can manage that.”

~


End file.
